Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village's Hatake Clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan, he is one of the Hidden Leaf's more talented ninja, regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he, like the Sharingan, received from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. Statistics *'Name': Kakashi Hatake, Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 31 *'Birthday': September 15 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Jonin, Former Anbu Captain *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 181 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 67.5 kg (149 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Grey *'Hair Color': Silver *'Relatives': Sakumo Hatake (Father, deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class to SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Master (Nature Transformation (Lightning Style, Fire Style, Earth Style, Water Style), Bukijutsu Master, Fuinjutsu Practitioner, Summoning Jutsu), Taijutsu Master, Dojutsu (Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan; Susanoo), Immense Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Genius Intellect, Master Strategist and Tactician, Stealth Expert, Expert Tracker, Immense Chakra Power *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Kakashi can be very tired after he uses Kamui, once he was in bed for 10 days, though this weakness has been lessened to an extent throughout the events. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lightning Blade, Lightning Cable, Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Earth Style: Mud Wall, Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kamui, Kamui Shuriken, Kamui Lightning Blade *'Voice Actor': Kazuhiko Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall man, with fair skin, spiky silver hair often oriented to his left side, and dark grey eyes, traits that he inherited from his father; he has a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). He covers his face with a blue face-mask over the lower-half. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with a dark blue forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the dark blue mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. Even his ninken have seen his face so sparingly that most of them don't remember what he looks like unmasked. In the few occasions he exposes his full face, he has a narrow jaw-line and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. As a member of the Konoha regular forces, Kakashi wears the standard jonin attire: a green flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Other clothing includes a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the each of the glove's backhand, a chain necklace, and black sandals. Personality Since his early childhood, Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was. After his father's death, Kakashi became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish missions. As an adult, Kakashi typically has a calm, relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody, and later leaving for equally poor reasons. Though Kakashi wants others to believe this is how he always acts, he only does so for matters that aren't of particular importance. In truth, Kakashi is rather a solitary, and matter-of-fact person. Kakashi is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics and occasionally ignores his fellow classmates, whenever he passed by them. He is alone for most of his spare time, spending hours visiting Rin Nohara's grave or the Memorial Stone where Obito Uchiha's name is engraved. He tells them about his life, recent events in Konoha, and others they knew, but mostly he shares his regrets that they cannot be with him or that their deaths were his fault. In the anime, after Rin died, Kakashi went through a period of post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares about her death and growing depressed whenever others mentioned her. Over time, Kakashi comes to accept that Rin chose to die, so his guilt instead becomes about his broken promise to Obito to keep Rin safe. This fact causes Obito's death to weigh more heavily on him, compounding the regret he feels about what his personality was even hours before Obito died. Kakashi feels that, had he cared about teamwork and friendship in the same way that Obito did, Obito's death might have been avoided. Thinking it would ease his pain, Minato convinced Kakashi to join the Anbu. During his time in the Anbu however, Kakashi gained a reputation for his cold-bloodedness. Obito's death profoundly changed Kakashi. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: he believes goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanor, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship. He expects his prospective students to demonstrate this same devotion to teamwork, which none until Team 7 were able to do; despite the high failure rate, the Third Hokage agrees with Kakashi's choice to require it. Kakashi becomes fond of all Team 7's members, even Sasuke Uchiha, blaming himself for Sasuke's criminal acts and his team's growing rift throughout Part II. He holds out hope that Sasuke will correct his behavior, and for his patience he is able to see Team 7 reunified after the Fourth Shinobi World War (even though Sasuke decides to remain on his own to hunt down Madara and correct his sins). Might Guy has considered Kakashi his rival ever since they first met in the Academy. Despite his father's warning that Guy might someday prove stronger than him, Kakashi didn't think much of Guy at the time. Guy took this as a challenge and began striving to earn Kakashi's approval so as to show that his perseverance could be just as good as Kakashi's natural genius. When Guy would suggest contests to test how their abilities compared, Kakashi would respond with indifference, only fuelling Guy's desire to defeat his "cool, hip, and trendy" personality. At the start of Part I, Kakashi's score is 50 wins and 49 losses, though even when Guy takes the lead the score difference remains the same; considering that their competitions range from eating contests to Rock, Paper, Scissors, the score isn't truly representative of anything. Kakashi eventually comes to consider Guy one of his closest and most reliable friends. When he first meets his students on Team 7, Kakashi claims to have many hobbies, none of which he chooses to share at the time. He is known to be an avid fan of the Make-Out series of novels; he always has one of the books with him and regularly reads it, even while talking to others. Naruto Uzumaki identifies the Make-Out series as one of Kakashi's few weaknesses, which he is able to take advantage of during a bell test by threatening to spoil the ending of the newest book in the series, forcing Kakashi to shut his eyes and ears and thereby leave himself vulnerable. Although most people he knows are aware of how much he likes the Make-Out series, Kakashi is seemingly uncomfortable sharing the books with others, growing embarrassed by the presumably adult content when he is forced to read passages aloud. History Power Kakashi is a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks. His feats and renown cause him to be recognised on sight by foreign ninja like Zabuza Momochi and the Fourth Raikage. Several members of Akatsuki considered him to be strong; deemed by Itachi Uchiha as a dangerous opponent, fought Kakuzu to a standstill despite the S-rank ninja's abilities, and viewed by Pain as a major threat. Kakashi is valued highly for his combat prowess and leadership skills, such that many foresaw his rise to Hokage status years to come. His prowess is such, that some believe he could take on an entire country. In general, Kakashi is a very versatile man with advanced proficiency in countless areas including mastery of all three main ninja skills; Naruto Uzumaki says Kakashi is smarter than Shikamaru Nara, has a better sense of smell than Kiba Inuzuka, is more adept with the Sharingan than Sasuke Uchiha, and has better taijutsu skill than Rock Lee. Main Skills and Equipment Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): Kakashi's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan in his left eye-socket that was given to him by Obito Uchiha. The Sharingan has become his most identifying feature in the years since then, such that he is widely known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan". With the Sharingan, Kakashi can accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own psychical skill permitting), copy any type of ninjutsu he sees first-hand, take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. Because he isn't an Uchiha, he can't deactivate the Sharingan and it rapidly drains his chakra whenever he uses it, leaving him bedridden after extended use; he keeps the eye covered when he doesn't need it in order to prevent this. Despite his handicap(s), several Uchiha note that Kakashi's use of his Sharingan is just as skillful as their own. Lightning Style: He has a natural affinity for Lightning Style, which he mastered at a young age and since has become synonymous with the element, and has developed a wide variety of lightning-oriented techniques. He can also enhance his weapons by channeling lightning-natured chakra through them, enough to pierce cleanly through large rocks. After learning the Rasengan but failing to combine it with nature transformation, Kakashi used the same theoretical principle to create the Chidori, and the stronger Lightning Blade for piercing melee damage, lightning-fast straightforward movements, and more concentrated chakra control. *'Chidori': Kakashi's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target at lightning-fast speeds. **'Lightning Blade': An enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Blade is more focused and blue. Originally, Kakashi is limited to using it four times a day, but now, he can use it at least six times. While normally for close-range, Kakashi can disperse this technique to stun his enemies from a distance ***'Lightning Cable': Kakashi first creates a shadow clone, then both using lightning style chakra to form a lightning chain to increase it's attack range, and attack multiple enemies at the same time. It can even cut through a "Version 2" jinchuriki's chakra arms without effort. **'Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu': By manipulating lightning chakra into one of his hands, Kakashi can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack from a distance. Water Style: His prowess with Water Style can match specialists like Zabuza, and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. He can also produce a vision-impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while he can effectively maneuver himself through. *'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu': This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing heavy blunt damage. *'Water Style: Water Wall': This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user. Earth Style: His Earth Style prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls for vast defense. He showed similar proficiency to this element before entering the Academy as he could already move the ground. *'Earth Style: Mud Wall': The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. *'Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu': This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. *'Summoning Jutsu: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu': A tracking-offensive Ninjutsu where Kakashi calls upon ninken with a summoning, so they can tail the target from underground and assault it simultaneously with their fangs. Fire Style: He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Style, producing a massive fireball that greatly damaged his target(s) while burning them. *'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi creates a clone(s) of the user able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, the clone will disperse. *'Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu': This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Water Clone Jutsu': This jutsu creates shadow clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. Summoning Jutsu: Kakashi is able to summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds for attacking, helping and scouting purposes. Much like all of his combat skills, Kakashi's use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking and restraining his opponents. Uniquely he can combine his Summoning Jutsu and his Earth Style skills to have his hounds burrow and erupt from the ground in order to help subdue his enemies. Aside from offensive purposes, Kakashi's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets. Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Kakashi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after unintentionally killing Rin Nohara, though seemed unaware of its awakening until years later. Its design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. With it he can perform the space-time technique Kamui and eventually showing great mastery of it overtime. *'Kamui' (Authority of the Gods): Kamui is a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. Originally, Kakashi lacked proper control to accurately hit his target. His skill and aim later improved greatly, able to successfully warp small, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession as seen against Pain, and Sasuke respectively. He used the technique during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Even Obito, who mastered his variation of Kamui, openly acknowledged Kakashi's great skill with the technique. While battling Obito, Kakashi attempted to use Kamui to behead the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: an object of significant size and mass, failing only because of Obito's intervention. His finesse allows him to safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones without disrupting them, at such speed that Obito himself was fooled into believing Kakashi dispelled the technique instead. While originally demonstrating only long-range use, Kakashi is also able to use Kamui at a short-range. With this new proficiency, by targeting himself, Kakashi can teleport himself at will, able to precisely choose his destination for an attack. *'Susanoo': After receiving Obito's chakra and Sharingan powers, manifesting them in both his own original eyes, Kakashi gains the ability to use Susanoo. With it, Kakashi is able to produce it in its perfect stabilized form. It has wings for flight and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's own signature scar. His Susanoo has the characteristic tengu nose and is clad in samurai-esque attire. The construct also has a forehead protector like plating on its head, two locks of "hair" falling on either side of its face, and a hole in its chin, it wears robes, thick boots and body armor on its shoulders, and waist. Immense Chakra Power: Kakashi is noted to have very strong chakra, able to be visibly seen by the naked eye when focusing enough on it. By his own admission, Kakashi's chakra reserves are of average size. Originally he has only enough chakra to use the Lightning Blade four times per day, which is increased to at least six times. Similarly, he can only use Kamui three times before he requires extended bed rest; although its use always remains a risk for him, he is able to use Kamui more often. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Sakumo Hatake *Minato Namikaze *Obito Uchiha *Rin Nohara *Kushina Uzumaki *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuhi *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Yamato *Sai *Iruka Umino *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Zabuza Momochi *Orochimaru *Itachi Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Qrow Branwen *Taiyang Xiao Long *Summer Rose *Raven Branwen In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Hatake Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Naruto Characters